Heads Up, Going Down
by Kenny's SpaceCadet
Summary: ONESHOT. Yuki/Shuichi. Shuichi overhears Hiro and K talking about the 'good' way to act in bed, so he decides to try and test out his newfound knowledge with his lover... adorably bad kind-of sex ensues.


I can NOT believe I wrote this.

Warnings: Oral sex (lol). But seriously. It's a limeish thing. So don't read it if you don't want to read about sexually related stuff.

* * *

**Heads Up, Going Down**

Shuichi was acting odd.

Not that that was an uncommon occurrence. The tiny little guy was always doing something weird. However, the oddness of Shuichi's actions at that current moment was completely opposite of the personality Shuichi usually portrayed.

Yuki had found Shuichi was hard to pin down, (metaphorically, at least), because the kid was so absolutely out there. Sometimes he was predictable, but sometimes he'd start acting completely different than he normally would – today was one of those days.

They had been lying in bed, doing the god-forbidden cuddling, when Shuichi started saying funny things. Things that Shuichi did not say in bed. Things that Shuichi didn't really say at all, actually.

"Yuki, you're looking very sexy right now."

Shuichi was not a dirty talker. Not in any way, shape, or form. He was so shy about sex that he made them turn the lights off and go under the covers, in case someone were to walk in and see them. Yuki was always a little disappointed, because it meant that HE couldn't see Shuichi either; as pathetic as it would seem, since they'd now been together for eight months since the New York incident, Yuki had never actually looked at Shuichi without clothes on. He'd _felt _Shuichi plenty, but never actually seen him completely undressed.

Shuichi, of course, was always very sorry about this, and always promised that _next time_ they could do it with the lights on. But _next time _never really came.

And Shuichi never asked for sex. Never, ever, ever. Yuki remembered one tender (and sexy) moment where he'd somehow managed to walk in on Shuichi jerking off in the bathroom because Shuichi 'didn't want to bother him.' Shuichi was hyperactive and crazy most of the time, but when it came to having sex, he became a blushing, timid, submissive cutie. Yuki had to admit, he liked Shuichi most when Shuichi was horny.

So Shuichi telling Yuki that Yuki was sexy was… well, it was unexpected.

"Er…"

"Yeah, you're really sexy," Shuichi continued on. His tiny hand, which had been resting innocently on Yuki's chest five minutes before, was now _massaging _Yuki in an entirely sensual way.

"Shuichi, what's up?"

"Well, hopefully you, by the time tonight's over." Shuichi's grin was very mischievous – another weird aspect. Shuichi was shy in bed, not mischievous or naughty.

Yuki blanched. What the hell had happened to his passive, submissive, ultra shy lover? "Brat, what has gotten into you?"

"Hm, you, soon."

Yuki couldn't believe it. The tiny singer had just made TWO sex puns, one right after the other. Shuichi was usually afraid of even mentioning sex to his lover.

"Shuichi, you hate talking about sex."

"I love sex!"

Yuki pushed Shuichi's hand away, for it had gotten dangerously close to Yuki's dick. He needed to know what was wrong with his lover, and Shuichi had gotten so good at handjobs that Yuki would forget anything was wrong the instant Shuichi's hand closed down on him. "Okay brat, tell me right now what the hell your problem is."

Shuichi's sly grin vanished, and he suddenly diverted his eyes. "I-I'm just trying to make you happy!"

"By what? Seducing me?"

"Well, Hiro said – I mean, I heard somewhere that men like to be seduced in b-bed and that they don't like when their girlfriend – or whatever – is really shy, so I decided I wasn't going to be shy, but then not being shy made you mad t-too!!"

Yuki sighed. He felt Shuichi's hair under his fingers and habitually started to pet. "Who says that _I _like it when you're acting like this? Who says I don't like it when you're shy in bed?"

"Well, K said – I mean, I heard somewhere else that when a girl – or whoever – is being all scared in bed that that means she's b-boring and K doesn't like it when a girl is b-boring! So I figured you didn't want me to be boring e-either!" Shuichi hiccupped. He was crying, of course.

"Shuichi, you're plenty interesting enough outside of the bedroom that maybe, I kind of like it when you're quiet and relaxed, and are actually listening to what I tell you," Yuki replied.

"But Hiro said that girls who were all scared in bed were bad because then they wouldn't 'go down' on Hiro, whatever 'going down,' means, but it sounds like I'm not going down on you and that must be bad!"

Yuki actually snorted with laughter. "Oh my… Shuichi, you don't want to go down on me. Really."

"W-what does it mean?"

"Giving me a blowjob."

"A what?"

"A blowjob."

"What's a blowjob?"

"You don't know what a blowjob is??" Yuki had thought Shuichi was innocent – turned out Shuichi was not only innocent, but completely stupid and uncultured as well. Apparently, his teenage years really had been focused on music rather than sex, like Hiro had found time to mention to Yuki a couple months back.

Shuichi blushed in shame – it was dark in the bedroom, but Yuki could feel Shuichi's cheeks heat up. "I'm sorry. You can tell me what it is and I'll do it!"

"It's oral sex. You know, where you stick your mouth on my dick and suck on it." It was always best to be as blunt with Shuichi as possible, or he wouldn't understand.

"Oh… I knew that…"

A moment of silence passed.

"Wait, THAT'S what girls do to Hiro?? That's what I should be doing to you??"

"No one says you 'should' be doing that to me. It doesn't matter whether you do or not."

"But it would make you happy, wouldn't it?"

"Blowjobs are only good if the blower is really experienced." The idea that Shuichi was definitely not experienced was left implied.

"Oh. I-if I got really good, would you want me to?"

"And how do you propose you're going to get really good?"

Shuichi was quiet for a moment, 'hmm'-ing and apparently trying to think about how he could get good at giving blowjobs. "Well," he started after a moment of silence, "I could watch a LOT of porn."

That had not been the answer that Yuki had been expecting. Again, Shuichi was not always very predictable. "Alright then. You can raid my porn collection, go watch a couple tapes and come back to bed, ready to suck me off. Alright? Good. Get to it then!"

Yuki only really said this because it was amusing to watch Shuichi's eyes light up in a mix of complete shock and determination. Shuichi jumped out of bed, his cute little ass wiggling as he ran out to the living room to watch porn. Yuki didn't think it would last. Shuichi would come back into the room any minute, begging for Yuki to forgive him since he was too squeamish to give a blowjob…

**3 Hours Later**

Yuki woke up, bleary-eyed, to a sweet voice saying his name and a tiny finger poking him. "Wha?"

"I'm ready now."

"For what?"

"T-to go down on you, remember? I watched different parts of a bunch of different porns and… I-I'm ready to make you feel good."

Shuichi was straddling him, and his hands were fisted in Yuki's nightshirt – he was shaking. Yuki could tell that Shuichi wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing it for Yuki.

"Oh. Uhm. Okay. Go ahead then."

Yuki felt the pink-haired singer's hands unskillfully unbuttoning the buttons on his nightshirt. Yuki reached down to help, completely taking off his shirt. Shuichi then proceeded to kiss and lick all over Yuki's bare chest. When Shuichi started sucking on Yuki's exposed nipple, Yuki knew that Shuichi had definitely picked this up from one of the porn videos.

This felt so damn good.

Shuichi kept traveling lower and lower down Yuki's torso, but when he reached Yuki's happy trail, he stopped and went back up. He was so scared.

Yuki placed his hands on Shuichi's head, tenderly petting his cute lover. "It's okay, you can go as slow as you want," Yuki reassured.

Shuichi nuzzled Yuki's stomach a bit. Yuki had to admit, he was in love with the way Shuichi had sex. In fact, he was in love with Shuichi, so maybe that was why he absolutely loved everything the boy did to him, whether it was actually experienced or not. Not that he'd ever let Shuichi find out…

After a few minutes of gentle licks and mewls, Shuichi finally made it to Yuki's pajama pants. He whimpered a bit but then popped the button. Yuki lifted himself off the bed and slipped his pants down; he wasn't wearing anything under them. Shuichi took a minute to discard the pants on the floor – then yelped when he looked back and was face to face with Yuki Jr.

Yuki rubbed his lover's head in the most encouraging way he could. Shuichi looked up at the novelist, gulped, and then looked back down at his task. Yuki was almost completely hard now, and there was only one way this erection was going to end.

Shuichi started with planting just a light kiss to the tip. Yuki couldn't explain how this feather-light touch to his cock was so sexy. Shuichi was just so absolutely adorable.

For the next couple of minutes, Shuichi just kissed Yuki's hard-on. He didn't try to put it in his mouth yet, although Yuki was sure Shuichi would probably be able to get a good amount of him in. Yuki wasn't small, but Shuichi liked to eat a LOT.

"Why don't you try putting it in your mouth?" Yuki coaxed lightly.

Shuichi looked embarrassed and muttered an apology. Yuki didn't reply – he just rubbed Shuichi's head in encouragement. Shuichi opened his mouth…

And he accidentally bit Yuki while to trying to put him in his mouth.

"Aw fuck!!" Yuki yelled. Shuichi immediately started to apologize copiously, and he planted kisses all around the enlarged organ, presumably to 'kiss the boo-boo better.' Yuki relaxed after a moment, and then said calmly, "You have to make sure you don't bite down. You generally have to cover your teeth with your lips, in a way, to make sure you don't scrape."

Shuichi nodded earnestly, still apologizing. "I'm so sorry, that was an accident, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Why don't you try again?"

Shuichi tried again, and this time, he got the head in his mouth. Yuki almost melted – Shuichi's mouth was so warm and wet…

He grunted, and then asked Shuichi if he could go in farther. Shuichi complied, and Yuki started to push himself in further. He made sure not to pull on Shuichi's hair – too much.

Shuichi really wasn't very good at sucking off. His technique was awful and Yuki felt teeth every once in a while. Shuichi looked ridiculous as well, like he was trying to insert an entire soda can into his mouth (not that Yuki was so egocentric as to say he was as thick as a soda can). But his earnestness and eagerness were getting to Yuki, and all of a sudden, Shuichi's mouth around him was starting to become really damn hot.

Yuki then pushed himself all the way in, balls-deep into Shuichi's warm orifice. Yuki couldn't believe that Shuichi had handled it – Yuki hadn't really meant to do that, and most of his previous fuck-buddies hadn't been able to take him all the way like this. But it appeared that his tiny lover _didn't have a gag reflex._

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked breathily. Shuichi gave him a dirty look, since he couldn't actually talk.

Yuki took that as a 'yes' and sighed contentedly. Shuichi was making awkward sounds and swirling his tongue in an awkward way, but the way his nose was releasing warm air onto Yuki's stomach wasn't awkward at all. _This is the best blowjob I've ever gotten,_ Yuki thought. His hands involuntarily tightened in the pink locks on top of Shuichi's adorable, cock-filled head.

And then, Shuichi started humming. Was he humming that stupid Nittle Grasper song, Sleepless Ugly or something like that? Yuki's eyes snapped open, and he decided it didn't matter as he felt his impending orgasm rising. "You spitting or swallowing?" Yuki managed to ask. He didn't want to force Shuichi to swallow if Shuichi was uncomfortable doing it.

But it appeared the singer didn't understand what the fuck Yuki was talking about, because Shuichi gave his lover a confused look, and made a 'hmm?' sound around Yuki's cock.

That did it for Yuki's self-control. His seed flooded itself into Shuichi's mouth uncontrollably.

Shuichi did his best to gulp it all down, but obviously, as inexperienced as he was, he let some out of his mouth accidentally. Yuki decided that the thin white trails that were left on Shuichi's chin had to be the absolute hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Yuki released his grip on Shuichi's hair, and Shuichi crawled back up Yuki's body to lie next to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't swallow it all," Shuichi said, sounding ashamed of himself as he wiped his mouth.

"Fuck Shuichi," Yuki breathed.

"Did I do okay?"

Yuki gave him a long, considering look. "Well, you're the most inexperienced blowjob I've ever had," he decided on saying.

Shuichi's face fell. He buried his hot, pink head into the crook of Yuki's neck and appeared to be fighting back tears.

"But my God, that was the best blowjob I've ever had," Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ears.

"B-but you said earlier that only experienced blowjobs were good," Shuichi protested sadly.

"Hm." Yuki contemplated that for a moment. "I guess I did say that. But you wanna know something, brat? I think you're better than any experience could be."

Shuichi's eyes lit up exponentially. "Really? Even though I bit you and I couldn't swallow it all and I sucked and everything? I was still good?"

"You definitely sucked."

Shuichi almost started to cry until he realized that Yuki was making a pun. "Oh, well, I guess I did. So does that mean you're happy?"

Yuki wrapped his arms around his lover, totally aware that he was still naked. "I'd have been happy even if you didn't suck me off, brat."

"But Hiro said –"

Yuki silenced his brat with a kiss. "Shuichi Shindou, you dumb brat. Don't you get it?"

Shuichi took a minute to think. "OH. I'm really adorable! That's why you'd be happy!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "That too."

"There's more??"

Yuki sighed. "I'm not gonna say it more than once, so listen up. I loved that blowjob for the same reason I love it when you come home. For the same reason I love it when you're shy in bed. For the same reason I love all your dumb, zero talent songs. I love everything about you, good or bad, because I'm in love with you."

"OH MY GOD! Yuki loves me! Yuki loves me!" Shuichi jumped on top of the writer, glomping him spectacularly. Of course, Yuki was still naked…

"Brat, I think it's time we consummate our love officially," Yuki murmured, bringing his arms around to pat Shuichi's butt.

Shuichi blushed. Then he got up off the bed, as if he didn't want to 'officially consummate their love.' Yuki could understand that, because that blowjob must have been intense. But Shuichi didn't leave the room. Instead, he just went near the door and flipped on the lights.

He crawled back on the bed, and started unbuttoning his own nightshirt. And then Yuki understood.

"We can do it with the lights on this time."

**The End**

* * *

And there you have it. 2800ish words of… Shuichi adorableness. And sexiness, I guess. Although it really was meant to be cute, not sexy.


End file.
